the way vampires live
by Ezalella kuran
Summary: Yuki isnt kanames sis, but his lover, and two vampires are going out of control in cross academy. but one of them iis yukis bestfriend. so while kaname is hunting them down, yuki is protecting them. and within all this fuss, Areana shurabuki appear with her ideas to take kanames place in the vampire world. which sides will aidou take? and which side will win?
1. Chapter 1

I'm here gonna actually write my own-other-version for vampire knight where Yuki is not kanami's sis but just another pure. Blood vampire. And I'm gonna write it as diaries, its easier for me this way. Please review after reading each chapter.

Here I'm staring

Yuki marie I'm yuki marie, a girl who lives in cross academy for the time being, and I'm a vampire. Yeah, I suck blood, and prefer O type. Its yummy, but I don't do it much these days, cause I'm not allowed to when I'm in this academy. To keep peace between humans and us, vampires who suck blood, its not like I. Really follow all rules here. I just do it when there r vampires around. I don't kill humans. I suck just a bit and then erase their memories. Its an easy task for me among my other powers which includes anything mental like reading or controlling minds. But. I'm not too physically tough. So I usually use my mind to control others. Or make sure there is someone with some muscles nearby to rely on. I'm no selfish. I just don't want to get hurt in the slightest. Not that any vampire with his full mind would try to attack me knowing who I'm, a pure blood who can send him right to the hell of life.

I don't really enjoy. Staying at this academy but I have to if I don't want to go back home where. I have to face two parents pushing me to all kind of social stuff. Here I can stay away of most people I don't like to be around. I can stay at my room and no one would dare taking me out. Not that they r scared, they. Just know what I want and what I don't want to do. Its much peaceful here. The only disadvantage is that I have to manage with just blood tablets for some time. I can easily control myself. Its just that I don't like it.

Alex Mandell

I'm Alex, a friend of marie, I'm a girl who transferred to this academy just because my friend did. I'm not as beautiful neither simple. But I can't live without. My savour. She saved my life once and there is no way I can leave. Her among these aggressive vampires who roam around her just waiting for a chance to take her place. No I have to be there for her all the time. That's what I've put myself for and that's what I'll do.

I'm only sixteen. Younger than Yuki. And I have no brothers or sister. I have a mother and my dad died in the attack of vampires when I was just five. I love my mum so much and she's such a great woman. I inherited her powers. I can control earth elements. I lived in cross academy for quiet a time now. Its been six months since I arrived. And there are some. Nice vampires. And humans in this place. But I don't trust most of them. There are too few I can actually rely on. And I'm no good at controlling my thirst as the others so I had a hard time when I arrived and caused some 'accidents' which were dealt with by Yuki and the headmaster 'quietly' they actually had some fights until he finally agreed to keep me if I promised to do my best in not attacking anybody. And I know that he is secretly keeping an eye on me by some vampires here and there. That is the reason I have to leave each two weeks to go back and feed well cause these shit tablets r no good for me. I usually feed at home by taking some blood from here and some from their then asking my butler to erase their memories. Unlike Yuki, I have no type at all. I can go with all types.

Akatsuki kain I watched as the night class students returned to their dorms. I didn't participate today, I left with Alex for her trip to her mother's place. I had to. And it wasn't a choice. I was one of the vampires whose the headmaster asked me to watch her. She knows that but doesn't. Really care. She was only interested in finishing her feeding and returning back before daylight. She was isn a hurry, as usual. I aggressively agree that this girl needs watching. She doesn't kill but can't control stopping after a while. And she's too strong that she needed someone with some power. To control over her so she won't go wild. Though it was only hours, I really missed Ruka. She was fine with Yuki Marie. But still. I was hardly able to stop thinking about her and focusing for a bit as watching Alex. I hurried down the stairs just in time to let Ruka hug me tight. She missed me, right? We were in love since we were kids. I loved her more than anything and she was just the first reason I came parent were following the Kurans orders. By Lord Kaname and she did too. I didn't mind following her to anywhere and so I came here to learn how to control all my needing. Which was actually one: BLOOD Ruka said while we went to sit on a couch 'it must hve been really enjoyable trip that you took with Alex'

''Yeah sure, it was sOo fun, which reminds me, I really think you enjoyed watching Hanabusa mocking around, haven't you, Ruka?''

Areana Shirabuki I watched both Ruka and Akatsuki. Hugged each other while heading up stairs. What are they so excited about? It has only been hours! I really can never understand lovers, they are weird. Yuki was talking with Alex casually and Kaname was watching them both. He sure was annoyed, what annoyed him? These days you can never ask anyone here about anything, well except for Hanabusa, he is and always will be too ready to talk endeslly about any subject you like. We are learning nothing here. Really. That is no academy for a girl like me. I took most information from all books I resieve each month. But nothing in class. Girls here are watching kname and Hanabusa and guys trying too hard to get their attention. Who am I fooling? I know pure blood people should just follow what lords says but this was no good. I needed some serious stuff or I will lose my mind. Maybe in some time I will be able to move to a real college. Where I can get serious knowledge. I heard some one calling my name so I turned to take a look and found Hanabusa was the one shouting. I stopped till he reached me then he got his book to be exactly on my face then said ''Areana, you seriously need to explain this math makes no sense at all.'' I was. Just about to say ''because you are a dump'' but I held it back. There was no reason for me to deliver my anger to him. Instead I said ''its simple, why not have me in your room after I change so I can explain it for you, it will be moments until I do'' I smiled warmly at him climbing the stairs right to my room. He was a pain

''So Hanabusa? Have you got it? Its simple and doesn't need much'' I asked while setting on Hanabusa's bed, he was no dump after all, he got the idea from the first try and was able to answer three pages in few minutes, now THAT can't be dump.

He smiled a big childish smile while nodding happily. I then got up and to my way out of the room when I heard his voice asking ''where are you going?''

I looked at him saying ''to my room ofcourse'' I stopped then continued ''I have some real important pages I have to memorize before sleeping, goodnight Hanabusa''

He said again ''why don't yiu take a break today and just relax, besides, I'm no way gonna sleep now, we can hang around the place for some time before coming back, it will be fun, trust me, just for an hour''

''I never noticed you were interested in roaming around, I'll pass, thanks'' I said finding the door and moving one step out to find I can't move my leg, something was.. It was ice, I looked at him angrily, is he actually attacking me?! How dare h..

He stopped the flowing of my thoughts with a serious comment ''I really need you to come with me, I have sth important to talk about.'' Now that was unusual, he never wanted me to explain a thing, but only to drag me down here to talk, no wonder he finished three pages in minutes.

I said ''fine, just let go'' there was this wetty feeling on my leg and I was able to move it ''that wasn't necessary you know, now my socks are wet''

''You left me no other way, now see? That was easy to go with, right?''

Hanabusa Aidou I really didn't want to do such a thing, seriously, why do I have to take down Areana from all vampires, couldn't Lord Kaname someone other than me? I like Areana, she's not cheerful and no fun to be with, but she has this thing I can never ignore, she knows what she wants the best, she knows it better than anybody here in the academy, she is straight forward about it as well, which is sth I really wish everyone here has, most vampires have nothing in mind for the next years, they don't plan a thing, but Areana is a total different story

I walked with her in the wood surrounding the academy, she must have noticed, that was no regular chat, and it was not usual as well, to be held. Out in the woods but not in the dorms, that must mean that its somehow secret and only few vampires knows about it, she was no fool, but what really annoyed me and I knew I can do. Nothing about is that I can never know what she's thinking right now, what she's thinking of me, does she thing I betrayed her trust? Is she nener going to trust me again? Does she think I'm a fool in lord Kaname's hand? Or what? Is she thinking of ways to knock me out? Or to pay me back for the ice incident? This was driving me crazy, and I had to say something, the silence surrounding me kills, and I can't stand it anymore.

I started ''where do you think I'm taking you?''

She answered with no hesitation ''to Kaname's place''

I felt stupid, was it that obvious?

''Just to be clear here, Hanabusa, you are not taking me, you are showing me the way, I can knock you out if I wanted and I can just turn back with no problem, but in the first situation I'm sure I will create a fuss which will destroy all this security and let the other know what's happening, and I'm. not turning back because of curiousity'' Areana stated.

I knew she was right, she had studied the whole situation in moments, and know what are the possibilities, she knows how to use everything to her own benefit, she is the type who knows what she wants and knows how to get it, no wonder Lord Kaname had chosen her between the people he can trust today, It will be a serious problem if she didn't agree with what he will ask her.

We were finally there, in the place Lord Kaname asked us to be, and I was obviously a bit late. They were all here, and I mean bu 'all' Shiki, Rima, Takuma, Akatsuki, Ruka, Oscar, Sakura and Lord Kaname

I still don't get why Oscar should be among us, I really can never get this guy, but its not exactly my decesion so I have to eat my tongue for the time being. I heard Takuma say hi to Areana and she disappeard from my side to his side while Lord Kaname commented ''you are late Hanabusa'' I said my apologies but Areana said nothing, it was her fault that we were late, she is the wanted to change for a bit of water on he sock. But still, I can't coplain.

Oscar started ''so what is this about Kaname? And why Yuki and Alex are not invited to our lovely meeting?''

I guess you can understand now why I dislike this dumpass, whay can't he just wait a second until lord Kaname explains and then he can say what ever shit he has in mind?

Lord Kaname said ''good question Oscar, I have important matter I need to discuss with you all''

As you've all noticed, there are some new charectars like Alex, Oscar and Sakura, and there will be one more new charectar among vampires soon

How is my first chapter? Is it good enough? And shall I go on?

I will explain all about the new charectars next chapter for sure

Please review your ideas, I'm open to all your thoughts on me. Its my first story here but I can take all comments

Thank you for reading

Load Older Messages

Load Newer Messages

Load More Results

Select messages to forwardSelect messages to deleteSelect messages to mark as spam

CancelDeleteForwardMark Spam


	2. Chapter 2

I'm here gonna actually write my own-other-version for vampire knight where Yuki is not kanami's sis but just another pure. Blood vampire. And I'm gonna write it as diaries, its easier for me this way. Please review after reading each chapter.

Here I'm staring

Yuki marie I'm yuki marie, a girl who lives in cross academy for the time being, and I'm a vampire. Yeah, I suck blood, and prefer O type. Its yummy, but I don't do it much these days, cause I'm not allowed to when I'm in this academy. To keep peace between humans and us, vampires who suck blood, its not like I. Really follow all rules here. I just do it when there r vampires around. I don't kill humans. I suck just a bit and then erase their memories. Its an easy task for me among my other powers which includes anything mental like reading or controlling minds. But. I'm not too physically tough. So I usually use my mind to control others. Or make sure there is someone with some muscles nearby to rely on. I'm no selfish. I just don't want to get hurt in the slightest. Not that any vampire with his full mind would try to attack me knowing who I'm, a pure blood who can send him right to the hell of life.

I don't really enjoy. Staying at this academy but I have to if I don't want to go back home where. I have to face two parents pushing me to all kind of social stuff. Here I can stay away of most people I don't like to be around. I can stay at my room and no one would dare taking me out. Not that they r scared, they. Just know what I want and what I don't want to do. Its much peaceful here. The only disadvantage is that I have to manage with just blood tablets for some time. I can easily control myself. Its just that I don't like it.

Alex Mandell

I'm Alex, a friend of marie, I'm a girl who transferred to this academy just because my friend did. I'm not as beautiful neither simple. But I can't live without. My savour. She saved my life once and there is no way I can leave. Her among these aggressive vampires who roam around her just waiting for a chance to take her place. No I have to be there for her all the time. That's what I've put myself for and that's what I'll do.

I'm only sixteen. Younger than Yuki. And I have no brothers or sister. I have a mother and my dad died in the attack of vampires when I was just five. I love my mum so much and she's such a great woman. I inherited her powers. I can control earth elements. I lived in cross academy for quiet a time now. Its been six months since I arrived. And there are some. Nice vampires. And humans in this place. But I don't trust most of them. There are too few I can actually rely on. And I'm no good at controlling my thirst as the others so I had a hard time when I arrived and caused some 'accidents' which were dealt with by Yuki and the headmaster 'quietly' they actually had some fights until he finally agreed to keep me if I promised to do my best in not attacking anybody. And I know that he is secretly keeping an eye on me by some vampires here and there. That is the reason I have to leave each two weeks to go back and feed well cause these shit tablets r no good for me. I usually feed at home by taking some blood from here and some from their then asking my butler to erase their memories. Unlike Yuki, I have no type at all. I can go with all types.

Akatsuki kain I watched as the night class students returned to their dorms. I didn't participate today, I left with Alex for her trip to her mother's place. I had to. And it wasn't a choice. I was one of the vampires whose the headmaster asked me to watch her. She knows that but doesn't. Really care. She was only interested in finishing her feeding and returning back before daylight. She was isn a hurry, as usual. I aggressively agree that this girl needs watching. She doesn't kill but can't control stopping after a while. And she's too strong that she needed someone with some power. To control over her so she won't go wild. Though it was only hours, I really missed Ruka. She was fine with Yuki Marie. But still. I was hardly able to stop thinking about her and focusing for a bit as watching Alex. I hurried down the stairs just in time to let Ruka hug me tight. She missed me, right? We were in love since we were kids. I loved her more than anything and she was just the first reason I came parent were following the Kurans orders. By Lord Kaname and she did too. I didn't mind following her to anywhere and so I came here to learn how to control all my needing. Which was actually one: BLOOD Ruka said while we went to sit on a couch 'it must hve been really enjoyable trip that you took with Alex'

''Yeah sure, it was sOo fun, which reminds me, I really think you enjoyed watching Hanabusa mocking around, haven't you, Ruka?''

Areana Shirabuki I watched both Ruka and Akatsuki. Hugged each other while heading up stairs. What are they so excited about? It has only been hours! I really can never understand lovers, they are weird. Yuki was talking with Alex casually and Kaname was watching them both. He sure was annoyed, what annoyed him? These days you can never ask anyone here about anything, well except for Hanabusa, he is and always will be too ready to talk endeslly about any subject you like. We are learning nothing here. Really. That is no academy for a girl like me. I took most information from all books I resieve each month. But nothing in class. Girls here are watching kname and Hanabusa and guys trying too hard to get their attention. Who am I fooling? I know pure blood people should just follow what lords says but this was no good. I needed some serious stuff or I will lose my mind. Maybe in some time I will be able to move to a real college. Where I can get serious knowledge. I heard some one calling my name so I turned to take a look and found Hanabusa was the one shouting. I stopped till he reached me then he got his book to be exactly on my face then said ''Areana, you seriously need to explain this math makes no sense at all.'' I was. Just about to say ''because you are a dump'' but I held it back. There was no reason for me to deliver my anger to him. Instead I said ''its simple, why not have me in your room after I change so I can explain it for you, it will be moments until I do'' I smiled warmly at him climbing the stairs right to my room. He was a pain

''So Hanabusa? Have you got it? Its simple and doesn't need much'' I asked while setting on Hanabusa's bed, he was no dump after all, he got the idea from the first try and was able to answer three pages in few minutes, now THAT can't be dump.

He smiled a big childish smile while nodding happily. I then got up and to my way out of the room when I heard his voice asking ''where are you going?''

I looked at him saying ''to my room ofcourse'' I stopped then continued ''I have some real important pages I have to memorize before sleeping, goodnight Hanabusa''

He said again ''why don't yiu take a break today and just relax, besides, I'm no way gonna sleep now, we can hang around the place for some time before coming back, it will be fun, trust me, just for an hour''

''I never noticed you were interested in roaming around, I'll pass, thanks'' I said finding the door and moving one step out to find I can't move my leg, something was.. It was ice, I looked at him angrily, is he actually attacking me?! How dare h..

He stopped the flowing of my thoughts with a serious comment ''I really need you to come with me, I have sth important to talk about.'' Now that was unusual, he never wanted me to explain a thing, but only to drag me down here to talk, no wonder he finished three pages in minutes.

I said ''fine, just let go'' there was this wetty feeling on my leg and I was able to move it ''that wasn't necessary you know, now my socks are wet''

''You left me no other way, now see? That was easy to go with, right?''

Hanabusa Aidou I really didn't want to do such a thing, seriously, why do I have to take down Areana from all vampires, couldn't Lord Kaname someone other than me? I like Areana, she's not cheerful and no fun to be with, but she has this thing I can never ignore, she knows what she wants the best, she knows it better than anybody here in the academy, she is straight forward about it as well, which is sth I really wish everyone here has, most vampires have nothing in mind for the next years, they don't plan a thing, but Areana is a total different story

I walked with her in the wood surrounding the academy, she must have noticed, that was no regular chat, and it was not usual as well, to be held. Out in the woods but not in the dorms, that must mean that its somehow secret and only few vampires knows about it, she was no fool, but what really annoyed me and I knew I can do. Nothing about is that I can never know what she's thinking right now, what she's thinking of me, does she thing I betrayed her trust? Is she nener going to trust me again? Does she think I'm a fool in lord Kaname's hand? Or what? Is she thinking of ways to knock me out? Or to pay me back for the ice incident? This was driving me crazy, and I had to say something, the silence surrounding me kills, and I can't stand it anymore.

I started ''where do you think I'm taking you?''

She answered with no hesitation ''to Kaname's place''

I felt stupid, was it that obvious?

''Just to be clear here, Hanabusa, you are not taking me, you are showing me the way, I can knock you out if I wanted and I can just turn back with no problem, but in the first situation I'm sure I will create a fuss which will destroy all this security and let the other know what's happening, and I'm. not turning back because of curiousity'' Areana stated.

I knew she was right, she had studied the whole situation in moments, and know what are the possibilities, she knows how to use everything to her own benefit, she is the type who knows what she wants and knows how to get it, no wonder Lord Kaname had chosen her between the people he can trust today, It will be a serious problem if she didn't agree with what he will ask her.

We were finally there, in the place Lord Kaname asked us to be, and I was obviously a bit late. They were all here, and I mean bu 'all' Shiki, Rima, Takuma, Akatsuki, Ruka, Oscar, Sakura and Lord Kaname

I still don't get why Oscar should be among us, I really can never get this guy, but its not exactly my decesion so I have to eat my tongue for the time being. I heard Takuma say hi to Areana and she disappeard from my side to his side while Lord Kaname commented ''you are late Hanabusa'' I said my apologies but Areana said nothing, it was her fault that we were late, she is the wanted to change for a bit of water on he sock. But still, I can't coplain.

Oscar started ''so what is this about Kaname? And why Yuki and Alex are not invited to our lovely meeting?''

I guess you can understand now why I dislike this dumpass, whay can't he just wait a second until lord Kaname explains and then he can say what ever shit he has in mind?

Lord Kaname said ''good question Oscar, I have important matter I need to discuss with you all''

As you've all noticed, there are some new charectars like Alex, Oscar and Sakura, and there will be one more new charectar among vampires soon

How is my first chapter? Is it good enough? And shall I go on?

I will explain all about the new charectars next chapter for sure

Please review your ideas, I'm open to all your thoughts on me. Its my first story here but I can take all comments

Thank you for reading

Load Older Messages

Load Newer Messages

Load More Results

Select messages to forwardSelect messages to deleteSelect messages to mark as spam

CancelDeleteForwardMark Spam


End file.
